Let's See Where This is Going
by Emily Waters
Summary: Dumbledore is captured and tortured by Death Eaters. Harry Potter is going to rescue him... Just as soon as he gets around to it.


Under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak ,Harry stood, with his arms folded on his chest. His beloved mentor, his icon, his hero, Albus Dumbledore, was captured by the Death Eaters. He was chained to the dungeon wall. The Death Eaters were torturing him.

It looked absolutely terrible. The old wizard's entire body was strained. His captors spanked him, gagged him, made him wear nipple clamps, inserted a buttplug into him, and dressed him in a black leather thong. Harry shook his head sadly. In all his life, he never envisioned the old Headmaster in a black leather thong. He never thought of the old man's nipples, either, for that matter, and yet, now, he was faced with the reality of their existence. Harry shut his eyes for a moment. That was it, he thought. His sex life was over. He would need to tell Ginny to go seek happiness elsewhere, because as far as Harry Potter was concerned, nothing would ever be sexy again. Not after this.

Also under the Invisibility Cloak, standing next to Harry, were Ron and Hermione, his best friends. The three of them were here to rescue Albus Dumbledore from the degradation, the torture, and the dreadful things that were about to be inflicted upon him.

"Harry, this is absolutely awful," Hermione whispered pitifully. "We have to do something. We have to save him."

"We will," Harry assured her.

He cared about his Headmaster. He really did. They've been through a lot together. Well, actually, no, Harry has been through a lot, while Albus Dumbledore made entertaining comments about the events in Harry's life.

Year One: The Philosopher's Stone. Someone mysteriously trying to murder Harry all the time. Dumbledore's reaction? "Well, let's just see what happens once Harry actually finds the Philosopher's Stone."

Year Two: Harry started hearing voices. Maybe from stress, maybe from the giant snake crawling around the school. People and pets around him were getting petrified. Literally. Nobody wanted to talk to Harry anymore. Dumbledore's reaction? "Why, maybe we should have the thirteen year old Harry Potter fight the big snake, and see how that pans out."

Year Three: Harry's godfather is unjustly accused of murder. Could Dumbledore have saved him? Yup. What did he do? "Here, Harry and Hermione, take a time-turner, save a Hyppogriff, confront a werewolf, fight off a bunch of Dementors, and rescue Harry's godfather, while you are at it. Three turns should do it. Byebye now, oh, and don't go insane from the time travel."

Year Four: Harry's name is mysteriously dropped into the goblet of fire, enrolling him, quite against his will, thank you very much, in a deadly contest that he was too young for, by about, oh, three years or so. Dumbledore's reaction? "Well, someone really dangerous (gee, I wonder who) behind the scenes obviously wants Harry to compete in the contest. Let's just see where he's going with this."

Year Five: Ow. Just ow. That was the year when Harry was having his Voldemort-induced dreams/voices/terrors; when Hogwarts turned into a little Orwellian nightmare, 1984-style, and Dumbledore stopped talking to Harry altogether. "Thought it would be best that way, my boy. Anyways, just let events unfold naturally, hmm?"

So anyways, Harry thought, yes, his mentor and him had a special connection. So of course, when Dumbledore was captured by a bunch of Death Eaters, Harry gathered up his friends, and they all rushed to his rescue.

They watched together as Dumbledore's torturers pulled out some candles, lit them, and started dripping hot candle wax all over the old headmaster's body. The man writhed and shuddered in chains. The wax play was obviously hurting him. Quite a bit. Harry winced in sympathy.

"Harry, are we gonna rescue him or not?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Of course we are," Harry reassured her. "I even have a plan. It's all good."

"Now is as good a time as any," Ron said reasonably.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured. "We will. Just wait. Not just yet."

"What exactly ARE we waiting for?" Ron muttered. "They are taking off his thong now, and shaving... his you-know-what."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I know. I just want to see where they are going with this."

_** The End **_


End file.
